Half me, half you
by chanelpinks
Summary: Eren Yaeger es un joven con una vida común y corriente, al menos eso es lo que él cree. Una noche como cualquiera, tras un suceso escalofriante, el joven conoce a un extraño hombre en un bar de Boston, el cual le dará un giro inesperado a su vida. Este dice llamarse un "Mitad Ángel" y que él mismo se encargara de protegerlo de los Demonios que asechan con su vida. /AU/LEMON/RIREN
1. Chapter 1

**Half me, half you.**

_Capítulo _I

* * *

Año 1996

Tras varios estruendos ocasionados por bulliciosos relámpagos, las intrépidas lluvias adornaban el cielo resplandeciente, empapando el tejado de una pequeña casa situada en medio de los suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts. Tenues sobras se asomaban por las afueras de la ventana del primer piso de aquella vivienda con las vagas intenciones de entrar en ella. Por el caos del clima y la oscuridad de la noche, no se lograba apreciar con claridad dichas personas que asechaban el lugar luciendo sombrías, con intensiones desconocidas y maliciosas. Vestían gabardinas largas color olivo, las cuales cubrían convenientemente gran parte de su rostro con capuchas. Un símbolo extraño se situaba en sus espaldas.

Alas.

* * *

"_¡Y-ya están aquí!" _Sollozo una mujer, sosteniendo a un niño de corta edad sobre sus brazos. _"! Tenemos que irnos rápido Grisha! e-ellos… ellos se llevaran a nuestro hijo."_ Los llamados desesperados de la madre hacían eco en las paredes.

Ambos padres se resguardaban en el sótano de su casa. Grisha quien era el padre del infante, intentaba conseguir unos artefactos que tenía escondidos en un vagón. La mujer le miraba confundida, sin entender cuál era la razón por la que el hombre se esmeraba tanto en llenar una jeringa de una sustancia relativamente desconocida para ella.

"_Necesito inyectarle esto a Eren, Carla." _Murmuro sacando una Jeringa filosa donde pequeñas gotas de la sustancia sobresalían de la punta de metal. Sus manos temblorosas intentaban sostener el artefacto y miro a Carla con su rostro ensombrecido, una clara decepción inundaba sus emociones y el ardor de su cuerpo comenzaba a prevalecer. Para pronto, la mujer comprendió a qué se refería y no feliz del todo dio un paso atrás con su hijo de manera defensiva y con sus ojos comenzando a cristalizarse.

"_No sé si sea una buena idea."_ Mascullo la mujer mientras sujetaba a su primogénito con fuerza. _"Quiero que sea un niño normal, pero oprimir sus…"_

Un sonido ensordecerte interrumpió a Carla haciendo que esta lanzara un quejido ahogado, aquellas personas que asechaban su hogar habían entrado a la vivienda, dando pisones fuertes que aturdían a ambos padres tras escuchar cada prepotente pisada que retumbaba por afuera del sótano. Carla guiaba su vista hacia el techo sintiendo la presencia de los intrusos y siguiendo cada paso con la mirada. Miro de reojo a Grisha quien seguía perdido en aquella inyección que sostenía. La mujer aclaro su garganta y extendió una de sus manos sobre las de su esposo, presiono su mano contra la de él.

"_Los escucho. Quieren a Eren y…"_ La madre soltó a su esposo y poso su mano sobre su boca, lágrimas cristalinas salían de sus orbes dorados, su cuerpo se calentaba y su corazón aceleraba, intentaba con sus escasas fuerzas borrar aquellas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, tenía que ser fuerte y ser valiente para su esposo e hijo. _"Ellos te…"_

"_Me mataran." _Afirmo el hombre sin titubear, terminando la frase por ella.

La mujer bajo su cabeza y sus lágrimas caían al suelo, su garganta ardía e intentaba de nueva cuenta limpiar aquel líquido salado que salían de sus ojos dorados pero estas seguían sin cesar. El dolor que sentía en ese momento era colosal, no quería perder a su esposo y mucho menos a su hijo, escuchaba los murmullos de aquellos intrusos y no hacía más que sostener a su infante presionándolo contra su pecho, protegiéndolo cual delicadeza de una madre, mientras este ya hacia dormido entre sus brazos.

El hombre acomodo sus anteojos circulares y se acercó a Carla dándole un suave beso en su mejilla para después plantarle uno a su hijo en la frente, acaricio la mejilla de este y le brindo aquella jeringa a la madre. Carla le miro confundida abriendo sus ojos enormemente sosteniendo el artefacto con una de sus manos.

"_P-pero… tu, tú debes hacerlo yo…" _Los labios de la mujer temblaban, era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía tanto miedo, sentía que en cualquier momento ella se desplomaría en el suelo, por toda la presión que padecía en ese instante. De pronto reacciono al reconocer las intenciones de su esposo. _"Acaso piensas…"_

"_Yo me quedare Carla… Ganare tiempo, lleva a Eren con Hannes. Desapareceremos su presencia."_ Replico el hombre de anteojos, apretando sus nudillos _"Te amo…" _Finalizo, acercándose a las escaleras que lo guiarían a la única puerta del sótano, pasando de lado a su esposa e hijo.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

"_Regresare." _Añadió decidida casi en un susurro, quien comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado del lado contrario de Grisha y así dándole la espalda. La puerta del sótano azoto contra la pared y los forasteros bajaron la escalera sin vacilar, eran alrededor de cuatro personas quienes llevaban dos cuchillas largas y filosas de metal una en cada mano. La silueta de un hombre de mediana estatura piso fuerte, acercándose lenta y cautelosamente hacia Grisha. Inspecciono el sótano por breves segundos guiando sus ojos oscuros por cada esquina y cada pared del lugar, hasta que por fin hablo.

"_¿Dónde está?"_ Cuestiono una voz que demandaba autoridad.

Grisha se encontraba completamente solo en el pequeño sótano oscuro, la presencia de Carla y Eren habían desaparecido completamente, no dejando rastro alguno. La lluvia y los estruendos de las nubes chocando hacían pesado el ambiente, dándole un toque escalofriante a la atmosfera.

El padre que ahogado en las emociones que jamás creyó que tendría, apretó los dientes y fulmino con la mirada a aquellas personas que habían irrumpido en su hogar.

"_Preguntare por última vez, monstruo… ¿Dónde está el niño?"_

* * *

Año 2014 (Presente)

Boston, Massachusetts.

.

.

.

"_Entonces…" _Entrecerró sus ojos miel, curvo una ceja y prosiguió._ "Tu Hermana… ¿Es soltera?"_

Había algo en su voz que no le agradaba, la manera en la que curvaba sus labios y la forma en la que sus cejas se arqueaban, le sacaba de quicio esa sonrisa tan descarada. Si, quizá era su amigo, pero había días en los que él quisiera lanzarlo de un precipicio.

Tomo su libro de filosofía y lo poso en su mochila, azotando la puerta del casillero con fuerza.

"_No, Jean, no te cogerás a Mikasa."_ Exclamo frunciendo el ceño, con un tono burlón combinado con sarcasmo. _"Siempre creí que eras gay."_ Añadió lanzándole una media sonrisa y entrecerrando sus ojos turquesa.

"_Eren maldito hijo de puta Yaeger." _ Formulo entre dientes. Sin quitar una sonrisa socarrona de su rostro.

Eren sonrió para sí y curvo sus cejas le dio la espalda a Jean y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, era la hora en la que la mayoría de los estudiantes salían a tomar sus respectivos materiales para proseguir a su siguiente clase.

" _¡¿Supieron que encontraron a dos chicos de nuestra edad decapitados cerca del rio charles?!"_

Eren y Jean voltearon torpemente al escuchar la noticia tan abrumadora de un par de estudiantes que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Curiosos se acercaron un poco a ellos intentando pasar disimuladamente.

"_¡Sí! ¡Un asesino serial anda suelto! Lo escuche en las noticias, fue cerca del parque Charles, por el boulevard Edwin. No son los primeros, le paso lo mismo a una mujer y a su hijo la semana pasada! A ambos los decapitaron…"_

"_¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así?" _

Eren no pudo evitar apretar los dientes al escuchar sus compañeros hablar sobre los asesinatos de esas personas. Aquellos chicos parecían emocionados al hablar sobre esa clase de noticias, como si fuera algo espectacular, algo con lo que uno se reiria un rato, eso comenzó a frustrar a Eren.

" _! Por favor, esto es américa!" _Exclamo Jean alzando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza_. "No es nada nuevo, seguro es un loco deprimido. Pronto lo atrapan. " _Añadió, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Eren.

Los otros chicos miraron de reojo a Jean y a Eren, para pronto se alejaron de ellos rápidamente. Eren ya hacía con el ceño fruncido y su rostro ensombrecido.

Jean le dio unas palmadas a Eren y ese pestaño dos veces volviendo a la realidad.

Ambos chicos caminaban por los corredores de la preparatoria Sina a paso acelerado, ya que el reloj había marcado las 2:00 pm y llegarían tarde a clase de Filosofía de la profesora Ral. Jean y Eren compartían la misma materia que por suerte, ya era la última del día.

"_Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa."_ Aludió Eren jadeante mientras corrían por los pasillos.

"_¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste el idiota que necesitaba ir al baño! "_ Acuso Jean torpemente mientras intentaba sostener su mochila que caía de su hombro.

"_¿¡Que acaso tu no fuiste quien se detuvo por comida en la cafetería!?" _Se defendió el de orbes turquesa fulminándolo con la mirada.

"_Bien, bien ¡ambos perdemos!"_ Mascullo Jean indignado, intentando sonar maduro.

Las siluetas de aquellos jóvenes desaparecían al final del pasillo, ambos maldiciéndose mientras corrían hasta su última clase del día.

* * *

Después de varios regaños de la profesora Ral, finalmente Eren y Jean lograron tomar su clase. El castaño estaba sentado en una de las filas del centro y en el último banco, quedando de lado de la fila de Jean quien también se situaba al final de su fila.

Eren estaba recargado en su pupitre con una mano en el costado de su rostro, prestando la atención posible a la profesora. _Friedrich Nietzsche_ era el filósofo alemán del día, cuya bibliografía salían de los labios de la profesora de pequeña estatura y sonrisa dulce.

Tras varios suspiros e interminables segundos en los que volteaba a ver la hora en el reloj situado arriba del pizarrón, Eren sintió una leve vibración dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, era su móvil. Lo tomo cautelosamente de su bolsillo sin llamar la atención de la maestra Ral, bajo la mirada hacia sus manos donde sostenía el móvil y noto un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. Suspiro irritado, el remitente era de Connie, un chico de cabeza rapada y de corta estatura que iba en su clase de biología, él se creía un genio y era bastante elocuente, el cual gracias a Jean termino marcándolo en su escasa lista de amigos.

"_Reiner, Bel y yo iremos al Bar Trost ¡hoy!, Avisa a Jean y Armin, te esperamos a las 9 pm en tu casa."_

Eren rodo los ojos y sonrió para sí, era viernes y un respiro no le caería mal, los días pasados fueron estresante para él y la semana de exámenes habían terminado dejándolo completamente molido, una salida con sus amigos parecía una grandiosa idea.

Abrió la bandeja de entrada y comenzó a teclear en el móvil avisando a Armin -su mejor amigo- sobre la salida. Aunque en realidad Armin era más el tipo de chicos que preferiría leer un libro en la biblioteca o mirar algún documental en la comodidad de su hogar que emborracharse en algún bar perdido en Boston, aun así, Eren sabía que Armin no se negaría, preferiría cuidarlos para no cometer alguna locura. Él era esa clase de persona.

Eren volteo a ver de reojo a Jean quien parecía realmente concentrado en la clase, _quien lo diría_, pensó. El menor se recostó en su pupitre, ladeo la cabeza en dirección de jean y le lanzo un trozo de papel en forma de círculo para captar la atención de este. Escucho como Jean chasqueo la lengua y volteo en dirección a Eren, con el rostro irritado.

"_¿Qué quieres Yaeger?"_ Susurro arqueando su espalda y posando una de sus manos sobre su boca, sin cubrirla.

"_Bar Trost, a las 9 en mi casa, trae tu carro"_ Murmuro lo más bajo posible acurrucándose sobre el escritorio posando sus brazos encima de este y recargando su barbilla sobre el costado de sus ante brazos.

"_¿Ah? No logro escucharte."_

Eren puso sus ojos en blanco e intento acercarse más a su amigo-rival reacomodándose en su silla, curvo su espalda casi quedando casi por debajo del escritorio y su cabeza sobresalía de este.

"_Bar Trost, nos veremos a las 9 en mi casa !Trae tu carro!…"_ Murmuro un poco más fuerte, Jean arqueo una ceja y asintió. Ambos jóvenes estaban casi salidos de sus sillas y con sus espaldas encorvadas, inconscientemente escondidos debajo de sus escritorios y no sintieron una presencia femenina delante de ellos.

"_Yaeger, Kirschstein… ¿Desean compartir a la clase lo que están murmurando por ahí?"_

Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron súbditamente de manera erguida sobre sus sillas, el calor subía hasta sus cabezas y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Yaeger inflo sus mejillas mientras fruncía el ceño y escuchaba los parloteos y los que parecían risas por todo el salón. Permanecieron callados en lo que restaba de la clase, si había algo que Eren y su amigo temían, era a la profesora Ral enojada.

* * *

Caminando a paso acelerado por las calles de la cuadra en donde vivía ,Eren Había recibido un mensaje de su tío hacía apenas media hora, parecía alterado y eso creía por el hecho de que había bastantes signos de exclamación en el mensaje, además por el hecho de que su tío utilizaba su móvil en raras ocasiones.

El castaño vivía con Hannes desde que tiene uso de razón, jamás conoció a sus padres, tenía entendido que fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico. Nunca preguntaba al respecto porque cuando lo hacía, Hannes rápidamente evadía las preguntas, el hablar de sus padres era como un tema tabú en casa aunque con el tiempo dejo de darle importancia, además la idea de ser huérfano no le molestaba en lo absoluto, vivía felizmente con su tío y con su hermana adoptiva Mikasa.

Al igual que Eren ella fue adoptada por Hannes, era una chica reservada, serena y la cual siempre le defendía con fervor. Eren desconocía la razón por la que aquella chica de rasgos asiáticos fue adoptaba por Hannes, la conoce desde que estaba en pañales por lo que realmente cuestionarla por ello, le causaba cierta incomodidad al igual de cuando hablaba de sus padres. La relación familiar entre Hannes, Mikasa y Eren era sana y sentían mutuo respeto entre ellos sin lugar a dudas, a pesar de la escasa conexión de sangre que tenían podría decirse que se sentían tanto aprecio como cualquier otra familia "normal".

Finalmente llego a casa. La colonia era decente, donde la mayoría de las viviendas eran similares, con una arquitectura contemporánea y la cual gran parte de ellas tenían un segundo piso, gran variedad de estructuras se diferenciaban por el color, siendo estas de tonos opacos y otras en tonos más brillantes, el hogar de Eren era de un tono neutro, entre café y el color crema, era grande no podía negarlo, tenía alrededor de cuatro recamaras, las suficientes para él, Mikasa y Hannes.

Eren se acercó al porche de su casa y camino hacia la puerta, toco el timbre y nadie respondía, él creía que Hannes y Mikasa estarían ahí, pero parecía lo contrario. Después de unos minutos decidió tomar sus llaves y abrir el mismo, pero para su sorpresa, el cerrojo estaba abierto y no hubo necesidad de abrirla con una llave. Eren entro sin darle importancia y observo la sala por unos breves minutos, nadie estaba en casa, estaba silenciosa y lucia desordenada lo que a Eren le parecía extraño. Hannes siempre dejaba impecable la casa antes de irse a dirigir su Restaurant que tenía en el centro de la ciudad de Boston. El castaño recorrió la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, observo varios cajones abiertos del mueble de esta, paso por la pequeña isla situada en medio de la cocina y encontró una nota. Eren la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

"_Tuve que irme, Mikasa me está ayudando en el restaurant, deje comida en la nevera. Nos vemos en la cena. PD: Necesito hablar algo contigo esta noche. –Hannes." _

El castaño se extrañó._ Hablar algo contigo. _Eso resonaba en sus oídos, ¿Habrá descubierto la pequeña pelea que tuvo con uno de sus compañeros de clase? Sacudió la cabeza, era imposible, nadie estuvo presente a excepción de Armin y él jamás diría ni una sola palabra, además no fue a mayores y tuvo suerte de no tener moretones en su rostro como evidencia.

Suspiro.

Eren camino alrededor de la cocina y se dirigió a la nevera, su estómago rujía en señal de hambre y resoplo, abrió la puerta del refrigerador perezosamente e inspeccionando el contenido de este. De repente un crujido lo hizo sobresaltarse. Su corazón paro por un milisegundo al sentir y escuchar leves pisadas en el piso de arriba, dirigió su mirada al techo y escuchaba con atención. Si algo odiaba de su casa es que las paredes parecían de papel delgado.

Su cuerpo comenzó a arder al sentir las pisadas cada vez más fuertes, cerro la nevera lentamente tratando de no causar algún ruido y se dirigió a uno de los cajones de la cocina abriéndolo con cautela, saco un cuchillo de gran tamaño y lo tomo con fuerza. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que algún loco había entrado a robar a la casa, eso explicaba la puerta abierta y la casa desordenada, _como no lo pensó antes,_ se maldijo el de orbes turquesa.

Eren apenas iba a dirigirse a las escaleras y escucho como se cerró una de las puertas de las recamaras de arriba, rechinando mientras se cerraba con lentitud, lo que lo hizo temblar por un segundo, sus palpitaciones aceleraban y sentía como si el aire le faltara, Inhalo aire y exhalo, intentando no asustarse. _Es solo un ladrón, solo un ladrón, solo un ladrón._

Dio un paso sobre el primer escalón, luego otro, y así comenzó a subir por la escalera lentamente. Sus latidos comenzaban a molestarle, eran tan acelerados que sentía que su corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento. Presiono el filoso artefacto que sujetaba con ambas manos, presionándolo con fuerza mientras daba un paso hacia delante de la escalera. Finalmente llego al segundo piso. Trago saliva y frunció el ceño.

Un olor desagradable recorrieron sus fosas nasales, no era una mala esencia, pero era extraña algo que jamás había olido en su vida. Comenzó a hacerse más penetrante mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pisando la alfombra de este. Se acercó a la primera puerta la cual se encontraba cerrada, era el cuarto de Mikasa. Pero ella no se encontraba, se suponía que estaba con Hannes y era poco probable que ella haiga regresado tan rápido pues el centro de la ciudad queda al menos a unos 20 minutos en coche. Eren inhalo aire de nuevo pero sin soltarlo esta vez, tomo la manija de la puerta con una de sus manos y la abrió abruptamente, no había nadie.

Inspecciono la recamara por unos segundos y estaba limpia, sin ningún desorden, tal y como ella siempre la deja en las mañanas antes de irse a desayunar.

Eren miro el suelo momentáneamente y su corazón seguía acelerado, cada vez su cuerpo se sentía más caliente y de pronto sintió como se erizo el vello de su nuca, instintivamente volteo hacia atrás dándole la espalda al cuarto de su hermana, estando en el marco de la puerta, juraría haber sentido algo detrás de él, Eren sintió un hormigueo en su estómago y su garganta comenzó a arder.

"_! Sé que estás ahí!"_ Finalmente hablo con su voz quebrada.

Eren comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo ya que no recibió respuesta alguna. Camino derecho y paso por una de las puertas que se encontraba abierta, era el baño y no había nadie. Siguió avanzando intentando inspeccionar cada cuarto, ahora cruzando el de huéspedes el cual siempre se mantenía cerrado con llave y así fue al momento que intento abrirlo. Luego cruzo a paso lento por la recamara de Hannes la cual se encontraba con la puerta abierta, se asomó cuidadosamente por el marco y todo parecía en orden, al igual que los otros cuartos, estaba vacío. La recamara de Eren era la última puerta del pasillo, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al notar la puerta cerrada de su recámara, el jamás la cierra.

Acelero el paso haciendo que crujiera el suelo, cada pisada resonaba más fuerte que la anterior, tomo la manija de la puerta y paro por un instante, tratando de pensar en la situación. ¿Y que si el ladrón estaba armado? ¿Qué haría? Debió haber llamado a la policía desde el principio, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Presiono el cuchillo con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra giraba la manija. El extraño olor que había olfateado momentos antes era más fuerte, impregnándose en todo su alrededor, como si saliera de su cuarto. Antes de abrir por completo la puerta observo el suelo mirando por la parte inferior de esta como varias sombras sobresalían por la ranura de la puerta, alguien estaba dentro de su cuarto, él estaba seguro de eso. Eren mordió su labio inferior y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Azoto la puerta con fuerza entrando con torpeza y sujetando el cuchillo con la mano temblorosa. Eren junto sus cejas pobladas y escaneo el lugar, rápidamente noto que la ventana de su recamara estaba abierta de par en par con las cortinas salidas de esta, miro temeroso su cuarto pero no había absolutamente nadie, ni un alma. Todo estaba completamente silencioso.

Un estrepitoso sonido lo hizo saltar, era su móvil y alguien le llamaba, Eren maldijo y lanzo un suspiro. Contesto la llamada.

"_! Recuerda que a las 9 iremos a tu casa!"_

Era Connie en el otro lado de la línea, con una voz chillante que aturdía los oídos del castaño.

"_Si, lose, y-ya avise a Jean."_ Eren resoplo, su voz aun sonaba quebrada.

"_¿Estas bien Eren? Suenas nervioso."_ Cuestiono Connie a su amigo.

"_Si,"_ Mintió. _"Bien. Nos vemos más tarde."_ Cortó la llamada. Aún seguía aturdido y su cabeza comenzaba a doler, aunque escuchar a Connie le calmo un poco.

Eren camino hacia su ventana y la cerro, observo su alcoba y todo parecía normal, aunque noto algo extraño, Eren tenía un collar el cual sostenía una llave, Hannes le había dicho que sus padres se la habían dejado antes de que fallecieran, por lo que tenía un valor sentimental para él, siempre la situaba en el pequeño tocador que tenía frente a su cama, pero ya no estaba.

Para pronto aquel extraño olor se desvaneció dejando a Eren desconcertado, el no hizo más que sacudir su cabeza y dándose golpes internamente para reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder. El claramente escucho pasos, escucho una puerta cerrarse, el desorden de la cocina y la puerta de su casa sin llave. No podía ser su imaginación ¿Oh si?

* * *

Después de intentar olvidar lo sucedido. Eren no se sentía del todo cómodo en casa, a pesar de que dio al menos unas 10 vueltas por todo su hogar, escaneándolo sin descanso. Además de un intento fallido de encontrar su cadena, tan solo se dignó a darse una ducha después del día tan estresante, en tan solo 1 hora llegarían sus amigos y a pesar de haber tenido aquel evento tan extraño, eso no le impedía ir a divertirse un rato. No era la primera vez que se reprimía con cosas como esas, desde pequeño le sucedían cosas difíciles de explicar, aunque Eren no creía en los fantasmas o más bien en nada en general, siempre recurría a la lógica y este suceso no fue la excepción pero tenía un mal presentimiento y su sub consiente le advertía peligro, pero Eren lo reprimía con pesar, siempre fue y así siempre lo será. Pensaba.

Termino su ducha y se dirigió a su cuarto, Hannes y Mikasa aún no regresaban, era seguro que tendrían bastante clientela el día de hoy, era viernes, por lo que es de esperarse que se mantendrían bastante ocupados, Eren dio por hecho que no los vería.

El joven se acercó a su tocador y se observó en el espejo, tenía puesta una camisa de botones azul marino la cual estaba desabotonada mostrando una playera negra que tenía debajo de esta combinándolo con unos Jean's azules un poco descuidados que se encontraban rotos en una de la tela que cubría una de sus rodillas. El castaño arrugo las mangas de la camisa azul alzando ambas mangas hasta su ante brazo y se arregló su cabello castaño cubriendo parte de su frente. El tono de su piel era tostado, su nariz era fina, sus cejas un poco pobladas pero bien alineadas y sus ojos era de un tono verde con un ligero azul colisionando ambos colores. Su cabello era de un tono marrón oscuro. Su rostro era agraciado aunque Eren realmente no le daba mucha importancia a su imagen, nunca contaba con que cualquier chica que lo viera soltaba uno que otro suspiro al adentrarse a algún lugar.

Eren escucho el claxon de un auto y se asomó por la ventana, era Jean en una Jeep negra que le prestaba su padre. El castaño hizo una señal con su mano desde la ventana y cerro la cortina de su cuarto rápidamente, salió del cuarto, cruzo el pasillo, después la escalera bajando al primer piso y se acercó a la cocina, dejándole una nota a Hannes, de que saldría.

El de orbes turquesa cerró la puerta de su casa y cruzo por el porche observando a Jean quien tenía la música de la radio a todo volumen, el rock clásico era su favorito.

"_Connie y los demás no tardan en venir" _Replico Jean bajando un poco el volumen. _"Finalmente nos divertiremos un rato." _ Una sonrisa socarrona se posó en su rostro haciendo que Eren arqueara una ceja y asintiera, necesitaba un respiro, no cabía duda.

* * *

Connie se las arregló para hacerlos entrar al ''Bar Trost'' obsequiando a cada uno de sus amigos identificaciones falsas ya que aún eran menores de edad en Boston. Nadie lo notaria, había asegurado el de cabeza rapada. Al principio fue complicado entrar ya que uno de los guardias del tamaño de un poste y un bigote muy peculiar los detuvo en la puerta apenas y los miro. Eren juraría que aquel guardia de seguridad de cabello castaño y larga estatura los olfateo. Milagrosamente no pidió las identificaciones que el primer guardia que se situaba afuera apenas y noto, enseguida después de unos minutos de tensión, los dejó entrar sin decir nada.

" _! Ah! ¿Lo ven? Fácil y seguro." _Exclamo Connie arrogante posando ambos brazos sobre su nuca._ "Ahora, ¿Quién va por las bebidas?"_

La música del bar sonaba al unísono, era música de la época de los 80's el Rock and Roll combinado con el sonido que causaban las mesas de billar que estaban del otro lado de la barra le daban un buen ambiente al bar Trost. Connie, Reiner, Bel, Armin, Jean y Eren tomaron asiento en unas pequeñas bancas rusticas de madera que estaba cerca de las mesas de billar y una mesa redonda estaba situada al centro de los asientos.

Después de unos minutos, las risas de Reiner y Connie retumbaban, Armin y Eren fueron por las bebidas mientras que Jean y Berltold discutían sobre el partido de fútbol americano de las semana pasada. Chargers vs Raiders.

Eren quien estaba cerca de la barra seguía inquietante, aun no lograba reponerse, le era difícil olvidar lo sucedido pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas relajarse, por alguna extraña razón su sangre hervía y su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no sabía el porqué. Sintió la mano de Armin sobre su hombro Eren volteo y miro una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, de alguna manera eso lo calmo.

"_Es tu turno."_ Replico el joven rubio a Eren. Ambos chicos hacían fila para pedir sus bebidas.

Eren suspiro y se acercó a la barra, observo a un hombre quien le miro aburrido. Era de baja estatura, al menos unos 10 cm más bajo que él. Tenía el cabello color azabache y bien peinado, una línea partía su cabello alisado creando un flequillo que cubría sus cejas que eran delgadas y definidas. Sus ojos parecían apagados, eran oscuros como la noche, si uno prestaba mucha atención, podían verse algunas ojeras debajo de sus orbes grises, lucia irritado y fruncía sus labios, parecía estar en sus veintes y era atractivo.

"_Buenas noches."_ Saludo Eren.

"_¿Qué vas a querer niño?"_ El hombre respondió en seco y malhumorado cosa que molesto a Eren al instante. El castaño le observo por unos segundos frunciendo el ceño y el bar tender le imito, ambos hombres luchaban mentalmente con la mirada hasta que Eren hablo.

"_Solo dame una botella de Vodka, dos Martini y…" _Miro a Armin de reojo. _"Una piña colada sin alcohol." _Exclamo serio.

El hombre bufo y rodo los ojos dándole la espalda al menor quien lo miro frustrado y sintió como su sangre hervía nuevamente, estaba enojado y realmente quería estarlo, las razones eran inexplicables.

Aquel bar tender regreso con las bebidas después de unos minutos, poso los Martini en la barra con brusquedad salpicando un poco de la bebida sobre el mármol de la barra.

"_¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?"_ Eren cuestiono sin dudar dos veces, desafiando con la mirada al hombre de baja estatura. _"¿Podrías por lo menos ser un poco menos apático…" _

El bar tender alzo sus cejas pero seguía con su mirada neutra y desinteresada. Se acercó a Eren de repente y hubiera rosado su rostro si no fuera porque la barra estaba en medio de ambos. El castaño se sobresaltó un poco pero intento componerse ante la mirada penetrante del azabache, casi podía sentir su aliento. Aquel hombre sin en cambio poso la botella de Vodka sobre la barra de manera brusca, haciendo un ruido abrumador al igual que lo hizo con las copas.

"_Toma tus bebidas, paga y vete."_ Replico aburrido con una voz tosca, curvando una de sus cejas.

Eren sintió su cuerpo caliente y su garganta seca, apretó sus dientes con enojo, quería golpearlo, tenía que golpearlo, iba a golpearlo. El castaño empuño sus manos pero sintió como Armin lo sujeto del hombro sabiendo las intenciones de Eren. El de orbes turquesa le miro con el ceño fruncido y el rubio solo negaba con la cabeza.

"_Yo me encargo de pagar Eren, tu adelántate." _ Exclamo Armin soltando el hombro de su amigo. Eren sin en cambio soltó un gruñido casi inaudible y le dio la espalda a la barra, dirigiéndose con Jean y con un humor de los mil demonios.

Se sentó en el asiento rustico de madera y fijaba su mirada en dirección a la barra, observando detenidamente al bar tender quien vestía una polera negra la cual hacia que su piel luciera tan blanquecina como la nieve en el invierno. Eren le miraba con atención y suma curiosidad aunque aun con la cólera al flor de piel. Escaneaba cada movimiento, como si fuese a cazarlo en cualquier momento, tan solo esperando el momento adecuado para ir a tumbarlo y devorarlo. De repente sintió la mirada pesada de aquel hombre de ojos grises, un brillo se asomó sobre sus orbes el cual no pasó desapercibido para el castaño, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y desvió la mirada casi al instante. Se sintió extraño, su cuerpo se puso rígido y a duras penas intento tomar una bebida que estaba sobre la mesa de centro. El bar tender le había pillado observándolo y se maldijo por eso.

* * *

No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, si ansioso o más molesto de lo que ya estaba, Eren no era un chico con mucha paciencia y era demasiado impulsivo en ocasiones, por no decir siempre. Pero el día de hoy se sentía con ganas de golpear algo, quizá golpear a alguien, no sabía de donde salía todas esas ansias pero no le interesaba.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo frente a la barra y por decisión propia, observando a ese Maldito Loco-antisocial Bar tender.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Ah, deberían golpearme, no sé. Prometo que terminare Stairway to Heaven (para los que leen esa historia y me mandan sus adorables mensajes.) Debería ser ilegal comenzar una historia nueva cuando aún no termino las otras xD pero no lo es! Muajaja ok…no. **

**Bueno, esta historia la comencé el año pasado, casi al mismo tiempo que "One-sided Love." (Otra historia que jamás termine x'D y que seguramente la terminare jamás.) Me encantan las historias sobre angeles y demonios.3 Tengo una tremenda obsesión sobre esta temática desde que lei Hush hush y AngelFall. ;A; Tenía que hacer mi versión Riren muajaja. Espero que les haiga gustado este chapter, depende de cuantos comentarios reciba, de ahí me guiare si seguir con esto o no. Asi que ¿Qué opinan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Half me, half you.**

Capituló **II**

* * *

Eren se acercó a la barra del bar y fulmino con la Mirada al hombre de pequeña estatura. El castaño fingió aclararse la garganta para tener la atención del bar tender, aunque este le ignoro.

Situó una de sus manos sobre la barra y lanzo dos palmadas sobre esta, volvió a aclarar su garganta y finalmente aquel hombre de cabello azabache alzo su mirada hacia él.

El hombre le miro con desinterés.

'' _¿Ahora qué quieres? ''_

Una vena sobresalía de la frente del castaño siguiéndole con un rostro de indignación.

''_En primer lugar… soy un cliente, así que trátame con respeto. '' _Gruño el menor, tratando de mantenerse al margen pues era difícil mantener la mirada fija mientras que aquellos ojos gélidos le observaban tan detenidamente.

_Si las miradas mataran… _Pensó. Eren debería comenzar a buscar un ataúd de su tamaño.

"_E-en segunda, le diste la bebida equivocada a mi amigo… el claramente dijo que quería una piña colada sin alcohol. ''_ Titubeo, maldiciéndose por ello.

'' _¿Huh?'' _

'' _¿Acaso no quedo claro? ''_ Lo incito el castaño. No era como si quisiera envolverse en una discusión, pero para él no era sencillo mantenerse firme a sus impulsos. Si en algo era bueno, era en atraer problemas, no es algo de lo que estuviera realmente orgulloso, pero a veces era inevitable.

''_Mocoso de mier…''_

Una mano cubrió la boca del de menor estatura abruptamente, sin dejarlo terminar la frase. Era una mujer de anteojos la cual era al menos unos 10 centímetros más alta que el moreno, de cabello rojizo y ojos de la misma tonalidad.

Observo a Eren nerviosa curvando sus labios, murmuro algo en el oído del bar tender y este apretó los dientes y rodo los ojos sin importarle que el castaño estuviera frente a ellos.

''_No lo hare. ''_ Dijo en seco.

''_Claro que si lo harás. ''_ Hablo entre dientes la morena. _'' No te puedo estar salvando el pellejo a cada rato, así que hazlo o se lo diré a Erwin…''_

El bar tender gruño y se dio una media vuelta, tomo lo que necesitaba y comenzó a combinar las bebidas.

Eren les miraba confundido aun sin entender lo que acababa de suceder.

La mujer de anteojos se acercó a él, notando la expresión de Eren.

'' _Discúlpalo, es nuevo. ''_ Rio la pelirroja. _'' No volverá a pasar. Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe la gerente del bar. ''_ Dijo extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo. _'' Tu bebida será gratis por la pequeña equivocación de Levi…''_

''_No se preocupe''_ Respondió con una media sonrisa, correspondiendo el saludo de la gerente, Eren dejo de lado el enojo y solo se dignó a esperar por la bebida de Armin.

Levi volteo con brusquedad, terminando de hacer lo suyo y poso la bebida en la barra fulminando con la mirada a Eren, este se tensó ante la prepotencia del otro y dudo por unos segundo en tomar la copa. Miro de reojo a la pelirroja quien se masajeaba la nuca con una de sus manos y brindada una torpe sonrisa.

La de anteojos le dio un empujón a Levi con una de sus manos libres, golpeándolo levemente sobre el hombro. Levi miro a la mujer e hizo una mueca de fastidio negando con la cabeza. Hanji volvió a darle otro golpe arqueando una ceja en señal de advertencia.

''_Lo siento. Fue mi error…Aquí está su bebida. ''_ Mascullo el azabache sin mirar a Eren.

El menor se sorprendió preguntándose ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se marchó del lugar. Mientras se alejaba escuchaba las voces de la gerente y el bar tender teniendo una discusión aunque la chica sonaba burlona más que enojada.

* * *

''_Gracias Eren, pero no tenías que molestarte. ''_ Murmuro Armin tomando la Piña Colada que le había brindado su amigo.

'' _Claro que si, además que nos dio un pésimo servicio desde el comienzo, también se equivoca con la bebida. ''_ Replico el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

Armin negó con la cabeza mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

Eren resoplo y tomo de su bebida que estaba en la mesa de centro.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían entrado al bar. Reiner y Berltold se habían desaparecido por al menos una hora y sin saber exactamente a donde se habían dirigido, Jean estaba completamente ebrio acosando a Armin quien gemía de disgusto mientras este trataba de morderle la oreja y Armin con la misión de alejarlo de su cuerpo.

El pie de Eren golpeteaba en piso continuas veces con un ritmo acelerado, un tic de nervios lo carcomía y no se daba cuenta de ello. Observo a ver a Armin y Jean quienes se encontraban en una situación incómoda o al menos por parte del rubio.

'' _Oye, déjalo en paz. '' _

'' _¿¡Hah!? ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso? ''_ Reprocho Jean torpemente

Eren puso los ojos en blanco y poso su bebida sobre la mesa redonda que estaba en medio de los asientos.

''_No. Pero parece que Armin no te soporta, así que déjalo de una vez. ''_ Exigió el menor.

''_E-eren, no te preocupes él está… ya sabes''_ Murmuro Armin tratando de calmarlo.

'' _No me importa. ''_ Replico enojado.

Armin lucia nervioso, juntando sus cejas por la preocupación. Una gota de sudor se formó en uno de los costados de sus mejillas y miro a Jean de reojo quien sostenía la botella de Vodka sobre sus manos, volteo a su alrededor en busca de Connie para pedir apoyo pero para su sorpresa este estaba dormido sobre uno de los sillones con un hilo de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios. Parecía que todos estaban más perdidos de lo que se imaginaba.

Jean se acercó al castaño levantándose de su asiento por lo que Eren le imito, encarándose el uno al otro.

''_A-arrrmines…es mi aaaamigo-o hip'' _

Eren le miro con un tic en el ojo, el idiota apenas y podía hablar, el estado de su amigo – rival ya era grave y por lo que consta, tomarse media botella de Vodka ya hacía que dijese incoherencias, le hubiera tomado una fotografía con su móvil en ese momento si no fuera porque realmente estaba molesto o eso creía, en realidad solo quería desquitarse.

'' _Cara de caballo. ''_ Bufo Eren alzando una ceja.

'' _¿C-comooome llamasrrstee idiota? ''_ Ínsito Jean.

Ambos jóvenes se retaban con la mirada, cosa que no le sorprendía a Armin pues no era la primera vez que hacían este tipo de escenas.

'' _Que tú… ¡Eres un pervertido cara- de-caballo! ''_ Grito Eren captando la atención de la gente que estaba en el bar.

''_Hijo de puta, ¡Me las vas a pagar! ''_ Grito con furia y se abalanzo hacia Eren.

Este lanzo una sonrisa socarrona y lo esquivo haciendo que Jean callera en el piso, Armin se exalto al verlo caer implorando que hasta ahí terminara su "pelea". La sangre de Eren hervía y la adrenalina estaba al flor de pie. Había incitado a Jean sin argumentos, dejándose llevar por los impulsos desenfrenados, Eren realmente no analizaba la situación solo quería golpear algo. Eh ahí uno de sus más grandes defectos. Dejarse llevar.

'' _Maldirrrtow… ! Yaeger! ''_ Añadió agitado el más alto, tratando de reincorporarse, tambaleándose en el proceso.

Jean corrió hacia él de nueva cuenta y le soltó un puñetazo que a duras penas Eren pudo esquivar, dio unos pasos para atrás y de repente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su nuca.

"_**Deberías detenerte mocoso."**_

Eren escucho un susurro o algo parecido, era más como si escuchara su propia conciencia, pero la voz le parecía familiar, no era él, era de otra persona. Instintivamente volteo hacia atrás y miro al bar tender quien observaba la ''pequeña'' riña fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Rápidamente volteo su vista en dirección de Jean y pese a esto recibió un golpe en su mejilla desequilibrándolo por completo.

Se había distraído con Levi pensó y se maldijo por eso.

"_¡Basta Eren!" _Replico Armin indignado extendiendo sus manos temblorosas en dirección a él con el fallido intento de detenerlo.

Eren estaba molesto y no tenía idea del porqué, golpear a Jean era solo una excusa para calmar sus ansias, pero ¿Ansias de qué? Volvió a mirar a Levi de reojo quien seguía observándoles detenidamente, juraría que escucho la voz de aquel hombrecillo de corta estatura, estaba casi seguro, pero quizá era la adrenalina del momento y las copas de más que lo hacían escuchar cosas. Quizá.

Eren lanzo un alarido gemido mientras se masajeaba la mejilla y frunció el ceño, sonrió para sí y corrió hacia Jean esquivando otro puñetazo que el joven le había lanzado y así lanzándole una patada en una de sus piernas haciendo que este se desequilibrara y callera al suelo.

'' _Nghh…'' _Jean jadeante trato de levantarse pero fue inútil y volvió a caer al suelo.

Eren estaba cegado por el enojo y la adrenalina, camino lentamente hacia él, apretó los puños e iba a lanzarle otro golpe pero fue detenido.

'' _¡Basta Eren! ''_

El menor volteo y se encontró con Reiner quien lo sostuvo del hombro, presionándolo con fuerza. Eren miro a Berltold juntando sus cejas en señal de preocupación quien estaba detrás de Reiner en ese momento, regreso su mirada al rubio.

La multitud dejo de mirarlos al notar que habían parado de ''discutir'' y volvieron a centrarse en lo suyo, no era sorpresa que hubieran peleas de niños en un bar, aunque los guardias ni siquiera movieron un solo musculo para detenerlos, para suerte de los adolescentes.

"_Ya es suficiente…"_ Murmuro Reiner cuyo tono sonaba a decepción y Eren no podía culparlo.

"_¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿D-de que me perdí?"_ Cuestiono torpemente Connie rascándose la nuca _" ¡Jean! ¿Qué haces en el suelo?"_ Se exalto apuntando con su dedo índice al castaño quien aún seguía con la cara en el piso.

Berltold suspiro y se acercó a Jean intentando ayudarle a levantarse.

"**Estarás bien…"**

Eren abrió sus ojos de golpe, y se sintió aturdido por un instante. De nuevo escucho ese murmullo en su cabeza, pero esta vez era una voz diferente.

Llevo una de sus manos a su oído acariciándolo con suavidad, volteo y miro a su alrededor en busca de algo o alguien, no estaba del todo seguro. Inconscientemente fijo su mirada en Berltold, este sostenía a Jean sobre uno de sus hombros, el joven alto volteo a mirar a Eren de reojo y al sentir la mirada del castaño sobre él, desvió su vista hacia otro lado, prestando ahora su atención a Jean. Eren hizo una mueca de confusión y negó con la cabeza entrecerrando sus ojos.

"_Juraría haber escuchado…" _Eren murmuro para sí.

"_Bueno, bueno… pero cuanta tensión"_ Respingo Connie posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Armin quien tembló ante el acto de su amigo. Todos le miraron alzando una ceja a excepción de Jean quien tenía los ojos en blanco por el estado en el que se encontraba. _"Huh…Bien, creo que deberíamos irnos. Aquel tipo de la barra no para de ver hacia acá…"_ Dijo esto último entre dientes.

Todos voltearon hacia la barra disimuladamente y era Levi quien les observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía un trapo en una de sus manos pasándolo ligeramente sobre la barra asiendo fricción con ligereza. Los adolescentes pensaron que quizá los echarían por haber causado el alboroto de hace unos instantes.

"_Es la cosa más inteligente que has dicho hasta ahora Connie."_ Bufo Reiner mirando de reojo al menor quien puso los ojos en blanco.

Eren rio para sí, la tensión había desaparecido. Aunque aquellos murmullos que comenzaba a escuchar por su cabeza no pasaron desapercibidos, quizá había tomado demasiado y estaba imaginando todo, trato de no darle más vueltas al asunto y tomo camino hacia afuera del bar.

"_Eren…" _

El nombrado volteo a ver Armin quien le llamaba.

"_¿Estas bien?"_ Mascullo preocupado.

Sin contar el hecho de que ha estado escuchando voces en su cabeza, observado cosas inexplicables, más aquellos impulsos incontrolables que lo hacían perder la cabeza, entonces estaba bien. Estaba estupendamente bien. Pensó irónico.

"_Si…"_ Mintió._ "No te preocupes Armin, mejor preocúpate por el cara de caballo, tan solo míralo…"_ Bufo Eren observando a Jean quien apenas y podía caminar gracias a la ayuda de Berltold.

"_No es gracioso"_ Respingo Armin inflando sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo.

Eren sonrió para sí y siguió caminando. Connie, Reiner, Berltold, Armin y con Jean arrastrando sus pies, le siguieron el paso.

Mientras que Eren caminaba hacia la salida, sintió una mirada pesada sobre él, era la del mismo guardia de seguridad que los había dejado pasar al principio, quien estaba situado en la entrada cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre la pared de lado de la puerta de salida, el hombre alto le miraba fijamente _¿Qué acaso era el día de atraer problemas?_ Eren le ignoro desviando su mirada disimuladamente y siguió su camino a la salida pero este le detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

"_¿Que demon…?"_

El hombre no le dejo terminar la frase y le dio un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad, tomo la mano del joven y poso el trozo de papel en la palma de su mano y cerrando la misma rápidamente. Eren miro su puño curioso y abrió la mano observando aquel papel, intrigado. Alzo la vista hacia el guardia pero él ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

"_¿Algún problema Eren?"_ Cuestiono Reiner quien estaba detrás de él junto con los demás chicos quienes le acompañaban.

El chico negó con la cabeza y salió por las puertas del bar doblando el trozo de papel entre sus manos.

Eren se alejó lo suficiente de sus amigos para poder abrir aquel papel que le habían entregado. Lo desarrugo cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer el contenido. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al leer el remitente y sudo frio.

Eran alrededor de las 2 am, Armin y los demás buscaban la camioneta de Jean en el estacionamiento la cual fue una tarea difícil pues había un gran número de camionetas oscuras en el estacionamiento del bar. Cuando finalmente la encontraron, Reiner husmeo entre los bolsillos de Jean para poder tomar sus llaves, al encontrarlas desactivaron la alarma y se adentraron al coche.

"_¡Eren vamos!" _Aludió Armin llamando a su amigo quien estaba del otro lado del estacionamiento.

"_¿Podrían esperarme un momento? Tengo… u-un asunto pendiente…" _Añadió titubeante. _"¡Vengo en un momento!" _Dicho esto, el castaño acelero el paso en dirección al bar arrugando el papel que tenía en su mano Y apretando los nudillos.

Todos los chicos le miraron confundido mientras se sentaban en el coche, abrieron las ventanas y prendieron la música a todo volumen. "Highway to Hell" estaba sonando en la radio todos sonrieron complacidos y esperaban a que Eren regresara.

* * *

Alejándose de sus amigos, Eren caminaba en dirección al bar algo nervioso, pero a la vez decidido, la nota que le habían dado le había dejado desconcertado.

"_Espérame en el callejón del bar a las 2:30am, frente a la puerta de emergencia. –Levi"_

Se repitió el nombre varias veces, como olvidarlo, cuando escucho a la gerente disculparse por él, la había escuchado nombrarlo. Lo primero que supuso Eren, era que habría una riña entre ambos, aunque a decir verdad, no le sorprendía. Desde el momento en que cruzaron miradas hubo una enorme tensión entre ambos, los impulsos volvían a regresarle cosa que estaba ocurriendo mucho últimamente, no entendía el por qué, pero no iba a acobardarse, tenía que enfrentar a ese _''loco-antisocial bar tender''._

En lugar de entrar por la puerta principal, se dirigió en contra esquina del bar pasando a un lado del local, se adentró a un callejón oscuro lleno de basura y una peste a alcohol combinada con las alcantarillas que lo hizo taparse su nariz con el dorso de su mano, observo una puerta sobre el estrecho callejón y supuso que era la salida de emergencia del bar, se posó al otro extremo de la pared recargándose en está y así quedando frente a la puerta de emergencia esperando la llegada de Levi.

El menor observo su reloj impaciente, ya casi era la hora acordada. Mientras Eren aguardaba, el ambiente comenzó a hacerse más frio, una brisa extraña atravesó el callejón haciendo que el menor lanzara vapor de su boca, hizo fricción con sus dos manos para repeler el frio y después las poso sobre sus bolsillos del pantalón. Le parecía desconcertante el cambio de clima tan drástico puesto que estaba apenas a principio del mes de Septiembre por lo que una brisa como esa era imposible a estas alturas.

Un silencio incomodo emergió de la nada, de pronto ningún sonido se escuchaba, Eren se incorporó de golpe, al notar la pesada atmosfera, no estaba el sonido de la música del bar la cual se escuchaba desde afuera, tampoco el sonido de los coches, ni un solo murmullo de las personas. Todo se volvió escalofriantemente silencioso.

Escucho un crujido del otro lado del callejón haciendo que el castaño volteara rápidamente hasta donde había provenido aquel sonido, un escalofrió recorrió por toda su espina dorsal y un olor extraño se atravesó por sus fosas nasales y no era exactamente por la basura, era un olor diferente. Esa esencia ya la había olfateado antes.

"_¿Quién está ahí?"_ Pregunto desafiante, más ninguna respuesta fue escuchada.

Eren saco ambas manos de sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta el otro extremo del callejón sin vacilar, pero paro de golpe al notar una silueta extraña en la esquina de la pared situada al fondo de esta, solo la luz de la luna lograba distinguir aquella sombra, el joven se tallo los ojos con ambas manos y volvió a observar nervioso, el miedo comenzaba a carcomerlo y la piel se le erizaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. Eren pestaño dos veces y volvió a observar con atención la parte trasera del callejón pero para su sorpresa, aquella silueta había desaparecido y aquel olor desconocido se había ido con ello.

"_Demasiado alcohol el día de hoy…"_ Bufo para sí mismo.

Negó con la cabeza causándole gracia las jugarretas de su mente, culpo a la bebida y el hecho de que eran casi las 3 de la mañana, por lo que quizá no estaba bien en todos sus sentidos, por fin logro escuchar la música que resonaba por fuera del bar y el ambiente poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse más ligero, quizá era su imaginación pensó, trato de no darle más importancia y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta de emergencia del bar, tan pronto se acercó, la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que el castaño se exaltara y diera un paso atrás asustado.

"_! Mierda! " _Replico entrecortado, posando una de sus manos en su pecho.

Levi salió del bar y cello la puerta, camino hacia afuera dirigiéndose a Eren pero no sin antes voltear alrededor del callejón un tanto alterado, el menor alzo una ceja confundido y se cruzó de brazos, Levi sin en cambio pareciera que le ignoraba, camino hasta el otro extremo del fondo del callejón donde el menor había visto aquella sombra extraña momentos antes, Levi aceleraba el paso hasta aquella esquina y escaneo el lugar frunciendo el ceño, Eren no hacía más que verlo desconcertado, no entendía exactamente las intenciones del bar tender.

"_Oye…" _Eren trato de captar la atención de Levi pues el hombre aún seguía del otro extremo._ "¿M-me escuchas?" _Cuestiono nervioso al notar que el mayor aún seguía parado en aquel lugar y haciéndole caso omiso a sus llamados.

Levi volteo a verle y suspiro, se encamino en dirección a Eren nuevamente hasta quedar al menos a unos pocos metros de distancia.

"_¿Por qué me llamaste?" _El castaño finalmente pregunto.

"_Quítate la ropa."_ Demando, mirándole desinteresado.

"_¿D-disculpa?" _ Eren dio un paso hacia atrás nervioso y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

"_Quítate tú camiseta." _Insistió en seco

Eren tenía un gran signo de interrogación en su frente y realmente se sentía un tanto avergonzado antes las palabras de Levi. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa, simplemente era imposible que aquel hombre hiciera una petición como esa.

"_¡Por supuesto que no!" _Respingo el castaño cubriendo su sonrojo con una de sus manos deseando que tan solo fuese una broma de mal gusto.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Enserio, ¿Enserio le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso su descaro era tan colosal? En ese momento hubiera deseado ser sordo, era una lástima que esa petición retumbara en sus oídos una y otra vez. Noto como el de menor estatura negó con la cabeza y alzo una ceja.

"_No es lo que piensas…" _Añadió, extendiendo su mano apuntando a Eren con su dedo índice_. "Tu marca, muéstramela." _

Eren sintió un peso de encima desaparecer, aunque aun así no entendía de que mierda hablaba ¿Marca? ¿Acaso estaba ebrio?

"_¡No sé de qué hablas!" _Se sentía indefenso en ese momento, la mirada gélida del hombre comenzaba a ponerle nervioso y a pesar de su estatura, se sentía levemente intimidado, aunque a decir verdad claramente no iba a aceptarlo.

"_¿Acaso tendré que quitártela a la fuerza?" _Ínsito el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

Eren frunció el ceño pero aún seguía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba todavía más confundido que antes pero no dejaría por nada del mundo que aquel enano le tocase.

"_Inténtalo si puedes… " _Mascullo el castaño desafiante, preparándose para su siguiente pelea de la noche.

Levi rodo sus ojos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Eren, de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mayor estaba a tan solo escasos centímetros de distancia, en una velocidad sobre humana, Eren quedo perplejo preguntándose en que jodido instante se había acercado tanto, hace 1 segundo estaba a varios metros de distancia y ahora sus rostros casi se rosaban.

El bar tender lo tomo del cuello con una fuerza impactante, quien iba a decir que aquel hombrecillo tendría una fuerza tan descomunal.

"_N-no es posible…"_ Aludió Eren apretando los dientes.

El menor intento tomarlo de las manos para que lo soltase pero fue en vano, la fuerza que tenía Levi sobre él era indescriptible, simplemente no era humana.

"_Que extraño…"_ Murmuro Levi para sí, aladeando su cabeza en señal de confusión. Tomo a Eren de los hombros y lo volteo de espaldas, arrastrándolo hasta la pared que tenía cerca presionándolo con esta, Eren estaba estoico, no entendía cómo es que podía contra él, ni siquiera había hecho un mínimo movimiento, no le dejaba defenderse en lo absoluto teniéndolo totalmente acorralado

Eren sintió como Levi comenzó a subir su playera por la parte de su espalda, temblando por el tacto, se sentía jodidamente inútil en ese momento. Levi deslizo sus dedos en su espalda, palpando cada rincón de la piel de Eren, su mirada seguía neutra, lo hacía con tanta serenidad que pareciera que estuviera acostumbrado a eso.

"_La encontré." _Su mano se posó un poco más debajo del hombro izquierdo de Eren quien no hacia ningún forcejeo pues estaba completamente paralizado. Levi hizo un poco de fricción con uno de sus dedos en aquel lugar de la espalda del menor y abrió los ojos como enormes platos. _"¿Qué mierda…?" _ Se quedó observando ese lugar sorprendido y con sus labios entre abiertos.

"_S-suéltame…"_ Demando_. "¿Por qué carajos no puedo moverme? ¿Q-qué me has hecho?" _Cuestionaba un Eren confundido.

Levi lo soltó y se alejó lo suficiente del menor como para examinarlo de pies a cabeza, a Eren sin en cambio le flaquearon las piernas y cayó abruptamente contra el suelo recargando su espalda contra la pared que estaba detrás de él, jadeante alzo su mirada hacia Levi quien aún lucia desconcertado.

"_¿Qué…?" _Hizo una breve pausa intentando reponerse._ "¿Qué sucede? ¿! Quién diablos eres!?" _Cuestiono enfurecido, mientras que sus manos que ya hacían en el suelo, comenzaban a empuñarse_. "¿E-eres un policía? ¡N-no ingiero drogas ni nada parecido! " _Le parecía una razón lógica. Se sentía entre asustado y enojado en ese momento y más por el hecho de que Levi no respondía ninguna de sus preguntas, lo que hacía que la intriga fuese más grande. Trato de incorporarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, comenzó a sentirse pesado.

"_Puedes escucharnos pero no eres uno de nosotros, tienes la marca de "ellos" pero tampoco perteneces a esa basura…" _ Murmuro.

"_¿Qué?" _ Eren no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le decía. La conmoción era alta y el miedo cada vez se apoderaba más de su mente, la presencia de aquel hombre le intimidaba tanto que lo hacía sentir diminuto. _"¿Verlos a ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?" _Se atrevió a preguntar.

"_¿Qué eres?" _Volvió a insistir el bar tender frunciendo el ceño e ignorando las preguntas del menor. _"Claramente no siento ninguna mala presencia en tu alma, pero tampoco eres del todo puro… Así que lo preguntare una vez más ¿Qué… eres?"_

"_Yo… no sé de qué me estás hablando." _ Eren giro su cabeza intentando ocultar su mirada y poso una de sus manos sobre su frente, frotándola suavemente para calmar la alteración que sentía en esos momentos. _"Y-y realmente no estas respondiendo mis preguntas… ¿Cómo esperas que…?"_

" _! Eren!"_

Ambos hombres voltearon en dirección de donde la voz provenía, era Reiner seguido de Berltold.

"_¿Algún problema?"_ Cuestiono Reiner alzando una ceja.

Berltold frunció el ceño al notar la presencia de Levi quien le fulmino con la mirada al cruzarse con la del más alto, eren noto este acto y se desconcertó, en ningún instante Berltold se había cruzado con Levi y por la forma en la que se miraban pareciera que fuesen enemigos desde tiempos inmemorables.

"_Reiner, ah… todo está bien." _Se excusó_ "Me caí, y el trato de ayudarme…"_ ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? No tenía ni la más mínima razón para ocultar el hecho de que aquel sujeto lo había acosado, pero aun así, no quería causar más alboroto y mucho menos verse indefenso delante de sus amigos.

"_Ohh…"_ Reiner le observo no muy convincente y observo de reojo a Berltold_. "Apresúrate, tenemos que regresar pronto a casa."_

Levi puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidiado y chasqueo la lengua, se acercó al menor y le extendió la mano siguiéndole la corriente, ambas manos se palparon y una electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos, Eren se tensó ante el tacto y ambos cruzaron miradas por un instante, las manos de aquel hombre era tan cálidas y acogedoras que parecía irreal, entrelazaron sus manos y Levi le ayudo a levantarse. Una vez incorporado, Eren se soltó del agarre y sacudió los pantalones para después posar sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Reiner y Berltold, de pronto sintió como lo detuvieron tomándole del brazo, Eren volteo de golpe y se cruzó con la mirada de Levi nuevamente, su mirada ya no parecía neutra o sin expresión, un brillo muy singular resaltaba en sus ojos grises lo que le causo un escalofrió, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su corazón se aceleraba con rapidez, de nuevo se sentía pesado, es como si Levi hiciera que su cuerpo se debilitara con su mera presencia, como si sucumbiera toda su energía, algo en ese hombre no estaba bien.

"_Esto no termina aquí…"_ Le susurro en el oído con voz ronca y soltándolo del agarre abruptamente. Eren abrió sus ojos sorprendido y siguió caminando hacia donde estaban sus amigos un tanto tambaleante, rezando para que sus piernas no le fallaran nuevamente.

Los jóvenes se alejaron del callejón mientras que Levi les seguía con la mirada, fijando su vista únicamente en Eren, noto como este volteo a verle de reojo con curiosidad y se encogió de hombros al sentir la mirada del bar tender volteando disimuladamente hacia el frente de nuevo.

* * *

El motor de la camioneta de Jean hacia un sonido extraño cada vez que Reiner precionaba el acelerador. Los jovenes seguian contemplando la oscuridad mientras que la vieja camioneta de Jean los llevaba a su destino, eran casi las 4 de la mañana y dichos adolecentes seguian en las vacias carreteras de Boston por la noche.

"_Eren… ¿Aquel hombre del bar, es tu amigo o algo parecido?"_

"_¿Eh?" _Berltold lo había tomado con la guardia baja haciendo que el menor se encogiera de hombros._ "Por supuesto que no Berltold… enserio, solo me lo encontré en el callejón por accidente." _Respondió tranquilo intentando sonar convincente, giro los ojos hacia la ventana del auto intentando disimular su rostro que ardía por los nervios.

"_¿Qué hacías ahí atrás de todas formas?" _Cuestiono Reiner bajando el volumen de la música del radio.

Eren, quien se encontraba en la parte trasera del coche, sentado al lado de Armin y Connie, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, recargando el costado de su rostro sobre esta.

"_Nada importante, es solo que… había olvidado algo…es todo._" Afirmo.

Eren siempre fue malo mintiendo, pero esta vez requería hacerlo, lo que le estuvo pasando últimamente no era un tema del cual podría hablar con mucha facilidad, puesto que ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Aunque Reiner y Berltold no lo siguieron cuestionando, el castaño imaginaba que no había logrado convencerlos por completo, la mirada de ambos jóvenes gritaban un "No te creemos en lo absoluto." pero el hecho de que no le siguiesen preguntando al respecto, lo calmo un poco. _"En fin, no puedo esperar para llegar a casa." _Concluyo cerrando sus parpados, sintiendo como Armin recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro con los ojos cerrados, Connie y Armin estaban profundamente dormidos en el coche junto con Jean en la parte trasera.

Berltold observaba por el espejo retrovisor a Eren el cual juntaba sus cejas inquietante manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Berltold apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia al frente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y era Reiner quien tenía su vista en el camino pero intentaba _reconfortarlo_.

* * *

Tomo su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y presiono las teclas de este, marco varias cifras de números y lo poso sobre su oído. Lanzo un suspiro pesado, mientras recargaba su espalda sobre la pared de su habitación. Tenía abierta la puerta corrediza de cristal de su balcón y la luna aún se asomaba, aún no había señal del sol.

"_Erwin, Lo encontré." _Replico en seco, cuando finalmente habían atendido a su llamada.

Una pequeña brisa recorrió hacia dentro del cuarto, tomando recorrido por la puerta de cristal del departamento, haciendo que las cortinas de las ventanas se alzaran hacia arriaba casi rosando el techo de la recamara, de pronto una silueta apareció del otro lado de la puerta deslizadora.

"_Levi… que buena noticia. ¿Lograste convencerlo?" _Una voz áspera se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta captando la atención de Levi quien no movió ni un solo musculo al escucharlo, no parecía sorprendido ante la presencia repentina de aquella persona. Era un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, se paró frente a la puerta situándose en el balcón, este llevaba puesto una gabardina color marrón y pantalones oscuros.

Levi frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua, cerro su móvil lanzándolo hacia la cama que estaba situada en una esquina del cuarto.

"_Te eh dicho muchas veces que no entres de esa manera a mi departamento." _Apretó los dientes.

"_Pero sigo afuera…" _Se defendió el rubio haciendo que Levi rodara sus ojos.

"_No. El balcón es parte de mi propiedad todavía. Por lo tanto sigues invadiendo mi privacidad." _Mascullo el de baja estatura, cruzándose de brazos.

"_Discúlpame. ¿Puedo pasar entonces? " _Replico el rubio con suma tranquilidad.

Levi no feliz del todo, hizo una señal con su cabeza, apuntando en dirección hacia dentro de su departamento, aprobando la petición del más alto. Erwin entro sin vacilar y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

"_¿Y bien?"_ Erwin cambio su expresión a una más seria y miro detenidamente al azabache.

"_No creo que él este muy seguro de lo que es en realidad." _ Soltó sereno, volteando su vista hacia el balcón. "_¿Cómo no darse cuenta de lo que es en verdad? ¿Acaso nunca se lo dijeron? ¿O su cerebro es tan diminuto que no se da cuenta?" _

"_Pudieron haberlo reprimido de pequeño, años atrás los padres deseaban que sus hijos fueran… "normales" o quizá cualquier habilidad que tenga, aún no se desarrolla por completo, recuerda que él es especial." _Articulo Erwin, mirando al suelo.

"_¿Cómo sabes que esta de nuestro lado? Tiene la marca. Quizá finge de amnesia, tal vez nos está engañando." _

"_Tiene la marca." _Asintió el rubio. _"Pero también es como nosotros. Eventualmente aceptara el trato y podremos examinarlo, lo necesitamos y el necesita respuestas. Espero no lo hayas asustado." _Sonrió.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio por un instante mientras que cerraba sus ojos con pesadez.

"_Supongo que tu silencio indica que si lo hiciste."_ Replico con decepción._ "Te pediré que lo mantengas vigilado. "Ellos" parece que también lo están buscando."_

"_Lo sé, sentí a uno afuera de tu bar. Parece que ya saben su paradero." _

"_Ya veo." _Erwin pauso por unos minutos y fruncía el ceño, estaba ideando algo, algo que Levi supuso desde el momento que se cruzó con Eren_. "Necesitare que seas su ángel guardián por unos días, tráelo conmigo cuando creas que esté listo."_

"_Parece que te lo tomas con mucha calma, hace poco parecías alterado cuando sentiste la presencia de ese mocoso."_ Declaro Levi, arqueando una ceja.

"_Con tu cuidado sé que estará bien." _Replico el rubio ignorando el comentario de Levi._ "Necesitamos mantenerlo a salvo primero, al parecer él no sabe controlar su pequeño don, aunque tampoco creo que sea una amenaza...aun. "Ellos" sin en cambio, lo necesitan, pero también le temen, no creo que hagan ningún tipo de movimiento…Y si lo hacen, tu estarás ahí para ayudarle."_ Concluyo alzando sus ojos azules hacia Levi quien seguía en su misma posición sobre la pared.

"_¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo su niñero?"_ Volteo a verle desafiante_. "Ya tengo suficientes problemas como para cuidar de un niño." _

"_Tienes un vínculo más fuerte hacia él." _ El rubio curvo sus labios y cerro sus ojos.

"_¿Qué mierda estas insinuando?"_ Levi lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras Erwin seguía con una sínica sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Yo veo todo."_ Replico sereno._ "Además, eres él más capacitado para hacerlo." _Erwin le hablo con un tono tan condescendiente que lo sacaba de sus casillas, detestaba el hecho de que todo lo tomase con tanta calma. Levi sabía que el rubio era como una bomba del tiempo, a veces sentía que no era del todo honesto con él, pero a pesar de eso, confiaba ciegamente en Erwin.

"_Confiare en tus instintos." _Anuncio en señal de aprobación, no era como si tuviera otra opción.

Erwin se levantó del borde de la cama y se dirigió al balcón, volteo a ver de reojo a Levi por sobre su hombro y asintió con la cabeza, Levi sin en cambio, le lanzo una mirada de irritación y después la desvió hacía un punto en el techo de la habitación, de pronto la presencia de Erwin se había desvanecido junto con un aire helado que recorrió toda el departamento. El de ojos grises que ahora se encontraba solo, se acercó al balcón y cerró la puerta corrediza de cristal junto con las cortinas blancas de seda, se encamino hacia su cama y se lanzó en ella con pesadez, lanzando un suspiro.

Tocaron la puerta de su recamara segundos después y Levi se levantó de la cama sentándose en el borde.

"_Mhm"_ El azabache hizo un sonido con su boca cerrada y volteo hacia la puerta la cual se abría con lentitud.

Un niño de aproximadamente 5 años de edad se asomó por la puerta, era pequeño y su tono de piel era blanca como la de Levi, su cabello era negro, corto y desarreglado, sus ojos eran pequeños y lucían aburridos. Era como una copia exacta de Levi si tuviese 5 años de edad a excepción del color de sus ojos que eran de un tono verde brillante a diferencia de los de Levi que eran oscuros.

"_Escuche voces en mi cabeza. De nuevo. "_ Murmuro el niño con seriedad posando una de sus manos pequeñas sobre uno de sus ojos tallándolo sin ganas. _" ¿Estas bien papa?" _

"_Todo está bien, anda vuelve a la cama." _Murmuro en seco, lanzándole una mirada fugaz al infante mientras este bostezaba con pesadez y volvía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Levi miraba el techo adormilado,

"_Eren Yaeger, de todas las personas en el mundo ¿Porque tu?..." _Susurro para si.


End file.
